


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 6

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Spezzare l'incantesimo"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

L’ingresso del castello era vasto, gelido e, nella fioca luce della lanterna, spaventoso: un corridoio si perdeva nel buio e qua e là si vedevano suppellettili e mobili rovesciati o incisi da quelle che sembravano gigantesche unghiate; tappeti che una volta dovevano avere un aspetto sontuoso erano ormai assottigliati e sdruciti, macchiati qua e là e sembrava che qualcosa ne avesse strappato dei pezzi, e alle finestre impolverate erano appesi degli stracci che, a giudicare dalle mantovane ingrigite dal tempo e dalla sporcizia, erano stati meravigliosi tendaggi: ora ondeggiavano, strappati e laceri, come fantasmi nel buio.

Kurt si strinse terrorizzato nelle spalle.

Il corridoio affacciava su due sale laterali, ma non riusciva a schiodarsi dalla soglia: solo la consapevolezza che se fosse fuggito avrebbe condannato non solo se stesso, ma tutta la sua famiglia, riusciva a trattenerlo lì.

– Sono... sono qui! – si sforzò di gridare, ma la voce gli uscì acuta e strozzata – Sono Kurt Hummel! Sono qui di mia spontanea volontà!

Non era del tutto vero, ma la sola cosa che desiderava era che quel sacrificio non si rivelasse vano: sarebbe stata un’orribile beffa se non fosse bastato a proteggere i suoi cari.

Attese, tremando di freddo e ansia, e finalmente qualcosa si mosse nel buio di fronte a lui, gelandogli il sangue nelle vene: una luce si stava avvicinando, piccola e tremolante, e lui si impietrì, pensando che la Bestia stava arrivando a fare scempio di lui; invece, quando il chiarore fu abbastanza vicino perché potesse vederlo, si accorse che il portacandela era in mano ad un uomo, alto poco più di lui, un’espressione perplessa e sorpresa sul volto.

– Oh. Ti consiglio di andare via, ragazzo – disse, facendosi ansioso man mano che parlava – Il padrone aspetta ospiti per domani e l’aria qui è già abbastanza tesa senza visitatori.

– Il _padrone_ , se è della Bestia che parli, aspetta me – rispose Kurt, deglutendo – Sono il figlio dell’uomo che è entrato nel vostro giardino per prendere una rosa, _per me_.

– Oh – fece l’altro, sorpreso. E poi, illuminandosi in un sorriso eccitato – Oh! _Oh mio Dio!_ Siete— _OH MIO DIO! WES! WES!_

Kurt alzò involontariamente un braccio per proteggersi di fronte a quella reazione imprevista, ma l’altro lo afferrò e prese a tirarlo dietro di sé per il corridoio spaventosamente buio, anche perché la candela, trascinata malamente nella corsa insieme a loro, traballava così forte, gettando lampi di debole luce sulle pareti del corridoio, che ad un tratto si spense – Nessun problema! – esclamò il ragazzo, giulivo, girando un angolo e puntando verso una porta dai cui stipiti si intravedeva della luce – Tanto ci siamo quasi! _Wes_ , dove diavolo sei?!

– _Jeffrey_ – ringhiò una voce, accompagnata dallo spalancarsi della suddetta porta – Ti sembra il— _chi_ è quella persona?

– È _lui_ , Wes! – rispose Jeffrey, trascinando Kurt di fronte a sé – Siamo salvi!

– Oh, per l’amor del cielo – esclamò una voce seccata, alle loro spalle – Se fate tutto questo casino sveglierete sua altezza.

– Dove diavolo sono? – trovò la voce per gemere Kurt, furioso e agitato: era pronto (beh, no, ma si era convinto del contrario per amor di determinazione) a farsi sbranare da un mostro con zanne e artigli, non trascinato qua e là da... era una livrea, quella?

– D’accordo, _calma_ – sibilò il tizio di fronte a lui: per un istante tacque, alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto, ma nulla sembrò destare la sua attenzione – Venite dentro.

Troppo sorpreso per poter parlare, Kurt si lasciò condurre nella stanza illuminata di fronte a lui: si stava bene al caldo (se ne accorse con sollievo, perché fino a quel momento non aveva distinto molto i brividi di terrore da quelli di freddo) e c’era abbastanza luce, grazie a qualche candeliere appeso qua e là e soprattutto grazie ad un grosso focolare che brillava in fondo alla stanza; era una cucina, che aveva sicuramente visto tempi migliori, ma sotto le piastrelle usurate dal tempo,  i paioli appesi ordinatamente, le credenze piene di stoviglie, la cappa impolverata, si intravedevano i fasti di un’altra epoca in cui quel grosso stanzone era stato teatro dei pranzi e delle cene di un grande palazzo. Adesso sembrava piuttosto smesso, probabilmente perché nessuno lo usava più di tanto, e infatti c’era un’umile cena apparecchiata per poche persone attorno al grosso tavolo di legno coperto qua e là di bruciature e segni di tagli: c’era una graziosa fanciulla bionda, abbigliata di un abito azzurro dal colore polveroso, un grembiule vecchiotto ma ben pulito, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia sulla nuca e lo sguardo perplesso, un giovane dalla pelle scura in piedi accanto al tavolo, con una livrea ben tenuta ma con un che di polveroso, esattamente come quella del tizio di fronte a lui, così come quella del ragazzo (biondo, ora lo vedeva) che lo aveva trascinato per il corridoio.

Tutti lo fissavano stupiti, come raggelati, finché la fanciulla non tornò alla pentola da cui stava servendo del cibo – Jeff, eviterei ospiti, soprattutto quando sua signoria è di questo umore.

– Sua signoria è sempre dello stesso umore – commentò la voce di un ennesimo ragazzo, che era appena entrato in cucina e che spinse tra le mani di Jeff un vassoio pieno – E domani sera tocca a _te_.

– Non ha voluto niente? – si informò Wes, esaminando i piatti intatti.

– Ha detto che dovevo ringraziare che non me la tirasse dietro – poi, fermandosi davanti a Kurt, esclamò – E tu chi saresti?

– Sono Kurt Hummel – rispose lui, stizzito da quel marasma incomprensibile – E--

– È il figlio dell’uomo di ieri! – lo interruppe Jeff, eccitato – Quello della rosa!

Nella cucina scese il gelo.

– D’accordo – balbettò Wes – Stiamo calmi. Non facciamoci prendere dal panico!

– Se non lo porti da sua altezza entro cinque secondi _ci sarà_ il panico! – esclamò la ragazza.

– Andiamo con ordine – riprese lui, guardando Kurt – Dunque: tu sei qui... sei qui...

– Per salvare la mia famiglia – spiegò il ragazzo, esasperato – La Bestia ha detto a mio padre--

– Oh mio Dio, è qui di sua sponte! – esclamò l’ultimo arrivato nella stanza – Siamo salvi!

– Perché mangerà _me_ e non uno di voi?! – gridò Kurt, furioso.

Il silenzio durò qualche secondo, prima di trasformarsi in un coro di risate.

– Sua altezza non ha mai mangiato nessuno – spiegò Jeff.

– Ringhia e spacca gli oggetti, ma è innocuo – continuò David.

– Voi siete pazzi – balbettò Kurt – Mi state dicendo che vivete qui con quel mostro?

– D’accordo, stiamo calmi – tentò ti riprendere la parola Wes – Ci stiamo comportando come un branco di selvaggi e siamo il personale di un nobile-

– Oddio, ancora.

– Wes, passi una settimana al mese a fare _l’orologio a pendolo_ mentre sua signoria si fa le unghie sui mobili del salotto buono, ti sembra di poter parlare ancora di _nobile casato_?

– ... dicevo – riprese il giovane, incenerendo l’altro e rivolgendosi a Kurt con un inchino – Chiedo scusa a nome di tutto il personale per l’accoglienza inqualificabile, signore. Il mio nome è Wes e sono il maggiordomo di questa casa; questo è David, il valletto di sua altezza, la nostra graziosa Quinn è la governante, Jeffrey e Nickolas sono i nostri camerieri. Da qualche tempo il nostro personale è ridotto all’osso, questo spiega lo stato di incuria della casa.

– Questo e il fatto che sua signoria usi mobili e pareti come antistress – aggiunse Nickolas.

– Sua signoria sarebbe... la _Bestia_? – chiese Kurt, sconvolto.

– Le saremmo molto grati se potesse smettere di chiamare sua signoria in quel modo – lo corresse Wes – Anche se ammetto che sovente i suoi modi possono essere... _pittoreschi_.

– L’altra settimana ha lanciato giù dallo scalone della sala da ballo uno dei comò – intervenne David, con un’espressione di malcelato divertimento – Io mi azzarderei ad utilizzare aggettivi meno contenuti.

– Il fatto di essere caduti in disgrazia non ci consente di insultare sua signoria, David.

– Che siate caduti in disgrazia mi pare evidente – si lasciò sfuggire Kurt – Ma saranno decenni che il castello è in rovina.

Cadde un silenzio imbarazzato.

– Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Quinn sorrise gentilmente – Lo scorrere del tempo è un argomento spinoso, qui, giovane signore.

– Oh, no, chiamatemi solo Kurt.

– Se va tutto come deve, vi chiameremo su-

– _Jeff_! – ringhiò David.

– D’accordo, spieghiamoci, o non ne verremo a capo – li interruppe Wes – Intanto... vuole favorire la cena, giovane signore?

Un’ora dopo, Kurt sedeva accanto al fuoco, Wes in piedi di fronte a lui (non c’era stato verso di farlo sedere. _Un maggiordomo non siede mai durante il servizio, giovane signore_ , _Chiamami Kurt, Wes, te l’ho già detto_ , _Dovrai picchiarlo col suo stesso pendolo sui denti, prima che contravvenga all’etichetta, Kurt_ , aveva risposto David, beccandosi una sberla sulla nuca), che aveva appena finito di riepilogargli la storia del nobile casato degli Anderson.

– Poi, una sera di – e qui abbassò la voce – Vent’anni fa, una donna bussò alla nostra porta; aprii io personalmente: si trattava di strana donna, che pretese ospitalità.

– _Pretese_?

– Già. Nonostante ciò, sua signoria, la madre di sua altezza, concesse che venisse accolta e alloggiata: ma la donna si lamentò incessantemente e con parole rudi di ogni cosa e purtroppo quella sera sua altezza era di pessimo umore. Non è più stato della sua indole gentile e solare, da quando... da quando sua signoria lord Cooper ci ha lasciati.

– Lord Cooper è il fratello maggiore di...

– Esatto. Era il figlio primogenito ed erede del casato: ci ha lasciati durante la prima battuta di caccia in onore del diciottesimo compleanno di sua altezza.

– Oh.

– Le loro signorie sono rimaste distrutte, com’è comprensibile, ma sua altezza... sua altezza ne è rimasto annientato, cambiando radicalmente indole. E sfortunatamente la donna contro le cui pessime maniere ebbe da ridire quella sera, era una strega: una potente strega, che gettò un oscuro maleficio sul castello e su tutti i suoi abitanti; non sappiamo cosa ne sia stato degli altri, o delle loro signorie, sappiamo solo che da quella sera viviamo solo noi in questo palazzo: non possiamo superare le cancellate esterne, e neppure sua altezza può, a meno che... beh.

– Beh? Cosa?

Wes sembrò imbarazzato, a quel punto; il resto degli occupanti della cucina sembrava in attesa di questo momento del racconto e attendevano in muta agitazione, che aumentò il nervosismo di Kurt – La strega aggiunse... _altro_ alla maledizione.

– Cosa di peggio di rimanere rinchiusi qui dentro, in questo posto che va in rovina e con quella Bestia come padrone?

Wes tacque qualche secondo – Ogni notte, durante la settimana della luna piena, noi tutti mutiamo aspetto. Diventiamo... oggetti.

– Oggetti?

– Rimaniamo sensienti, possiamo parlare e muoverci, più o meno, ma diventiamo oggetti.

– Posso chiedere che... oggetti? – chiese Kurt, sentendo che c’era qualcosa d’altro.

– Io un orologio a pendolo – spiegò Wes, imbarazzato – Quinn una teiera, David un attizzatoio, Jeff un candelabro, Nick un piumino da spolvero. E sua altezza...

– Anche lui diventa un oggetto?

– No, lui... lui muta in qualcos’altro.

– Cosa?

– Lo vedrete presto, purtroppo – rispose Wes – Tra due notti sarà il plenilunio. A questo proposito, è bene informarvi che l’umore di sua altezza peggiora sensibilmente in questo periodo.

– Ah, perfetto!

– ... e che sarebbe consigliabile, per lei, rimanere chiuso in camera da letto.

– Potrebbe... uccidermi?

– Oh no, no, assolutamente – rispose Wes, ma Kurt notò un lampo di paura nei suoi occhi – Sua altezza può sembrare feroce, ma posso garantirle che non ha mai ucciso nessuno.

– Quindi è questo il segreto di questo posto? E cosa vuole, ora, da me?

– Wes non ti ha ancora raccontato tutta la storia – intervenne Quinn.

– Mia cara, non mi sembra il caso-

– Wes, è una faccenda che riguarda tutti noi, lui incluso, ormai – lo zittì lei. Poi, rivolgendosi a Kurt – La strega disse che la maledizione aveva un termine: se sua altezza avesse imparato a comportarsi diversamente, entro lo scoccare del ventesimo anno a partire da quel momento, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

– Oh – rispose Kurt, sorpreso – E da quanto...?

Il silenzio imbarazzato tornò a calare sulla stanza.

– Questo è probabilmente l’ultimo anno, giovane signore, o uno degli ultimi – disse finalmente Wes, non osando guardarlo – Non possiamo esserne sicuri, perché il tempo qui ha smesso di scorrere in modo normale: non invecchiamo, non avanziamo d’età, e neppure sua altezza; lui ha ciò che la strega gli lasciò per tenere il conto del tempo, ma l’ha chiuso nell’ala ovest (che, a questo proposito, vi è _inderogabilmente proibita_ , a voi come a chiunque di noi).

– E che succederà, se non riesce a... cos’è che deve fare, esattamente?

Wes guardò Quinn, ma stavolta neppure lei osò parlare.

– Rimarremo così per sempre, Kurt – rispose Jeff – Per questo tu sei l’ultima speranza che abbiamo.

 

Non vollero dirgli altro: Wes lo accompagnò in una stanza, portandogli una candela e dei fiammiferi, mentre Jeff li seguiva con una brocca d’acqua e un bicchiere; gli venne dato di che cambiarsi per la notte e Nick tornò di lì a poco con una seconda brocca ed un catino, così che potesse lavarsi.

– Perché non posso dirgli che sono qui? – chiese ansiosamente Kurt – E se domani mattina decidesse come prima cosa di andare a sbranare la mia famiglia?

– Per favore, non date adito a quei due di ricominciare a sghignazzare – supplicò Wes, battendo il piede all’indirizzo dei due camerieri – Sua altezza è umano quanto me e voi, è solo molto... irascibile. E irritabile. E non sembra ricordare molto delle buone maniere che lo caratterizzavano una volta, ma non è un sanguinario: domani mattina gli darò io stesso notizia del vostro arrivo, e comunque il termine fissato con vostro padre è domani sera, non c’è alcun motivo di preoccuparvi per l’incolumità dei vostri cari. Le sole cose che dovete tenere a mente sono-

– ... non entrare nell’ala ovest, non rispondere alle provocazioni di _sua altezza_ , non uscire da qui e non girare per la casa la notte. Non parlare mai per primo a _sua altezza_ e non fissare la sua cicatrice. Ah, e inchiavardare l’uscio durante le notti della settimana di luna piena.

– Monteremo dei chiavistelli domani, appena ci sarà luce – lo rassicurò Wes – Per adesso, vi auguro la buonanotte.

Kurt rimase solo nella stanza: era grande quanto l’intera taverna del villaggio, riccamente arredata, seppur una patina di grigiore sembrasse stesa su ogni superficie. La carta da parati e le tende sembravano intatte, il letto a baldacchino era gigantesco e le coperte erano le più soffici che avesse mai toccato – probabilmente si trattava di una delle camere da letto meglio conservate dell’intero castello; si lavò con l’acqua della seconda brocca, che scoprì piacevolmente tiepida, e si cambiò. Prima di coricarsi ispezionò le finestre, per sincerarsi che fossero ben chiuse, e da lì tentò di scorgere il villaggio, ma senza riuscirvi: nel timido chiarore dell’alba, da lì si vedeva solo una spessa coltre di nebbia ricoprire una sterminata distesa boscosa, e non avrebbe saputo neppure lui dire se era reale oppure un incantesimo anche quello. Pensò che a quell’ora la sua fuga doveva essere stata scoperta, anche perché si era premurato di lasciare una lettera a suo padre per informarlo della sua decisione: non aveva rimpianti, a quel punto, anche se la faccenda si stava rivelando assai più complessa di quanto avesse pensato; quantomeno era ancora vivo, cosa che non avrebbe giurato quando aveva lasciato la sicurezza della sua casa nel cuore della notte, ma si trovava in un luogo strano, circondato da persone che si erano rivelate gentili, ma sulle quali gravava qualcosa di terribile – ne era sicuro: lo aveva visto nei loro sguardi, lo si respirava in quella dimora fatiscente e immobile, come in attesa di qualcosa che non era mai giunto, una tristezza che sembrava strisciare ovunque, densa come fumo. Fintanto che era rimasto in cucina, calda, illuminata e abitata, non vi aveva fatto troppo caso, ma adesso, solo in quell’immensità sconosciuta e sinistra, provò una tale angoscia da pensare che sarebbe stato meglio finire in pasto ad una belva ed essere solo un mucchietto d’ossa, a quel punto; ripensò alla sua casa, a suo padre, che non avrebbe più rivisto, e si disse che in fondo era stata tutta colpa sua e della sua dannata richiesta, se la loro vita era stata stravolta così e se adesso si ritrovava prigioniero in un castello da incubo, alle prese con una Bestia umana ma altrettanto feroce.

Non osò spegnere la candela, anche se gettava ombre lunghe e tremolanti su tutta la stanza, e si nascose sotto le coperte, le orecchie tese a captare i rumori, aumentando la sua angoscia nel trovare silenzio e soltanto silenzio, nella stanza e nel corridoio: si ritrovò a piangere, un pianto stizzoso e disperato, e poi a dormire, prima ancora di essersene reso conto.


End file.
